


Sleepy Boys

by Peridaniel



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: Jeremy and Michael come to school less-than-energized.





	Sleepy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry that this is a day later than it should have been. But I really didn't know what to do with this prompt. Hopefully what I made manages to be at least somewhat good? I tried.

Staying up until 3 am playing video games was _not_ something Michael should have done. The regret of his decision weighed on his tired mind as he sat at the cafetorium table in the morning, picking at a chocolate muffin and struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Hey, Michael." Michael looked up and saw Jeremy take a seat across from him, looking equally exhausted. 

"You look like ass," said Michael. "You stay up late, too?" 

"Couldn't sleep for some reason," Jeremy mumbled. 

"I stayed up gaming," Michael said. "I know it was a bad idea, but my moms got me the new _Mario_ game and I got a bit carried away." 

"Time to suffer through the day even more exhausted than usual," Jeremy muttered. 

"It's all good," Michael said. "I managed to get my hands on an old bottle of Surge." 

"I'll never understand how you find these old sodas," Jeremy said with a small smile. 

Michael smiled back and reached into his backpack, only for his smile to fade. "Aw, man!" he yelled. "Did I leave it in the fridge?" 

"Damn it," Jeremy grumbled. 

"I'd buy us some coffee instead, but I'm pretty sure they don't use actual coffee here," Michael said, whispering the second part. 

"Well, we still have a bit before class starts," said Jeremy with a yawn. "Power nap?"

"Sure," Michael replied. He scooted himself over to Jeremy's side of the table and rested his head on his shoulder. 

Jeremy smiled, resting his head on Michael's and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Tomorrow's installment in the series will be hopefully longer and less rushed? Later.


End file.
